


Jumper lending library

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Hoodies, Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: Stolen jumpers are still running around in my head and this is the result
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Jumper lending library

Jumper lending library 

“Just a minute Grandma,” Virgil shouts as he diverts their shopping into the menswear section and starts shuffling through a rack of hoodies before pulling out several in quick succession. 

“Would you mind holding these grandma?” he asked as he passed across 3 large hoodies in shades of green and grey

“Sure honey, looking for something specific?” asked his grandmother taking hold of the hangers.

“Just some of my hoodies are getting a little worn through and could do with replacing.”

“You know, dear, I don't think I've seen you in one for years” pondered Sally, now she thought about it she couldn’t remember seeing him ever wearing a hoodie.

“Yeah I know.” was his succinct reply as he continued giving most of his attention to the perusal of the clothes before him

“So why the sudden restock?” Sally was confused, Virgil wasn't usually one for impulse purchases, or particularly fussy about his wardrobe, more than one pair of jeans had to be forcibly removed from his repertoire because they were getting threadbare. 

“They're not for me, well I mean they are, I just won't wear them” he said, as if that should explain everything.

“I really don't follow love” said Sally, her brows pulled together in a frown in a way that really mirrored Alan when he was doing his homework. 

“Well, you know, it's along the lines of stolen food tastes better.” and with that he scooped up the hoodies from his grandmother's arms and strode off towards the till to pay. Clearly that was all she was going to get out of him on the matter. Well, she wasn't going to lose any sleep over it, she had been around long enough that it would all become clear soon enough

Back home once again and Sally watched as her grandson unceremoniously dumped all the jumpers into the washing machine and later folded them up and shoved them in a drawer in his room, wedging a few t-shirts on top for good measure. She was still none the wiser, but figured it didn’t hurt anyone so if he wanted to stockpile sweatshirts then so be it.

Over the coming weeks she spotted the jumpers reappearing around the island, but never on Virgil. One turned up on the desk chair where Scott had been working late the night before. She was sure another had made its way into the floor “nest” in Alan's room. Sally caught Virgil's eye as Gordon waltzed in from a 3 day research trip in Four unashamedly wearing a hoodie that nearly reached to his knees.  
“Well I hope you didn't actually want to be able to wear any of those jumpers you bough”

“Nah, I always knew they’d end up getting ‘borrowed’.” he smiled back. 

“Then why not just give them to them?” She was intrigued now. 

“Like I said, stolen food tastes better, they wouldn't wear them if they were their hoodies, but it's different if its someone elses you're just borrowing.” he explained “look at Scott, Mr I-don’t-feel-the-cold, he won’t admit he might want that sort of comfort occasionally, but, if he's only borrowing it, it's not the same.” he shrugged at this point “Gordons a different matter though, he just likes nicking my stuff, he thinks he's like a ninja sneaking in my room and everything, thats why hes swaggering around in it, keeps him happy I guess, also they're big enough to fit over his suit apparently. I did point out he could just buy a size up, hey!”

“You’ve got them all pegged I see. What about Alan?”

“No idea, I guess he just copied Gordon, have you seen him though, he can tuck himself fully inside it, I found him asleep on the sofa like that one time, I guess he had tried to wait up for us.”

“And you’re really Ok with this?” Virgil nodded “well in that case I guess I don't need to feel guilty about still having your old school sports sweater from when you were 16!” he looked surprised at that “Well it's comfortable and you weren't going to get into it anymore, sometimes you just need an emergency hoodie, and it was all nicely worn in” 

“You’re welcome to it Grandma. If it needs replacing you know where they are” he said with a shrug and carried on to the kitchen.

If one more jumper disappeared a few days later, Virgil didn't say anything, and if it made its way up to thunderbird 5, courtesy of grandma's care package, Virgil was hardly surprised. What did come as more of a surprise was finding Brains and Kayo binge watching british sitcoms in the den one evening, both tucked up in a pair of suspiciously familiar hoodies. He was just glad that nobody seemed interested in the rest of his clothes, or at this rate he wouldn't have anything left.


End file.
